Siguna's Punishment
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: There is something more to Maruya than meets the eye. She is the Goddess Siguna and she will do anything keep Loki from fighting in Ragnarok
1. Chapter 1

This is something new to me, so I decided to make a Mythical Detective Loki story for a change. Have fun, I hope you enjoy it.

Samkin

Siguna's Punishment

Part 1: Maruya-chan

"You know, I think I know you from somewhere," Maruya smiled up at the adult version of Loki, though to tell the truth she was utterly confused, there was something familiar about the tall handsome man that she couldn't place, some other worldly about him. She watched him leave stating he had to go. What a strange man, yet so familiar, so playful. Her thoughts were on him most of the day, it was entirely possible if she believed in past lives.

Loki on the other hand just stared down at her and smiled as he walked away, she reminds me of Siguna, he thought. His mind drifted off to her, but to tell the truth, she was the reason he was on earth to begin with.

"Where did you put her, Odin?" Loki had yelled, his clinching his fists, he stood in the mists and just stared at the image in front of him. "You took her from me, where is Siguna?"

There was a soft laugh and some whispers, he knew those were the crows who were telling Odin where they put his second wife. "On Midgard."

I want to go, she must be so scared, Loki thought, to tell the truth, he loved both his wives very much. "Take me to her!"

* * *

Loki felt foolish, he stared at his childlike body and groaned, how on Earth will Siguna recognize me. He last saw her was in a cave, he remembered that somehow his chains had loosened and the poisonous snake had vanished. He was sitting there and there was a soft scream that echoed out. He ran out and all he saw was the cup that had once held the poison that would have dripped into his eyes. "Siguna?" He ran through the terrian and found not a trace, his eyes filled with tears as he looked for her. He turned around and saw Tyr standing there, the tall creature just frowning.

"I'm sorry, Loki, she…she begged me to unbound you, but it was really she who did it, now Odin is punishing her for her kindness." Tyr sighed and just sat on a stump, his eyes down.

Those memories were painful, to tell the truth, he had decided to ask Urd point blank about Siguna. "Where is she?" He stood in front of the Norn's house.

"She's right in front of you, yet she isn't," Skuld whispered and frowned. "She sees you, but doesn't know you. It would be too dangerous to remind her of you. Though Freyr will know her and loved her even though he knows not what she looks like now."

Freyr loves Maruya, Loki thought and then his eyes widened, MARUYA! He darted to the house and saw her walking out with Yamino who was telling her something about a new device he had ordered to make noodles, he had about eight of them, but was convinced this one was better. Standing there stalk still, Loki wondered if it was right to remind her, he turned his head and Fenrir standing there. "Daddy, what is it?"

"Something I just figured out, it isn't just Maruya-chan really, it is something inside her." Loki decided that something about what he needed to know was going to have to go through Angrboda, Spica. He walked into the house and saw Spica doing the dishes. "Spica, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to tell me you know or don't. Who is Maruya-chan really?"

Spica stopped what she was doing and took a step back. "I'll be in trouble if I say," she walked from the room and then turned. "Why don't you ask Verandi, it's her spell?"

He sat in the kitchen staring at his shoes.

* * *

The sun was bright, Asgard's sun was always bright, Loki thought and looked out over a field to see Siguna picking wild flowers. He could have sat there for hours, but of course he knew he was needed inside the palace soon. He looked at her as she smiled, her eyes on the flowers. "Do you think that Hel will like the book of poetry I got her?" Siguna walked up and sat down next to him. "I know she likes to read and I wish she wasn't in that horrible place all the time."

"She'll like anything that has words in it, Siguna, you know her," Loki sighed and smiled a little. "You worry too much about making Angrboda and I happy, you are fine the way you are, you don't have to keep trying so hard." No matter how many times he said it, it seemed that Siguna made so much effort to please him and his family.

He knew it was her that relieved him problems, she listened to him when he had a problem and even gave advice when needed. I love her as much as any wife, he knew that was true, he couldn't help it.

* * *

Maruya was walking alone from school, she usually walked alone, but it was not a normal day. She started feeling light headed and had to go to the nurse's office for a rest. I must be getting too worked up over finals, she thought and walked into the shrine to find her father sitting there reading the newspaper. "Maruya-chan, tomorrow is your birthday, do you want a party, I'm sure that your friend, Loki would enjoy a party?"

"I don't know, I don't feel like one," she muttered and walked into her room and shut the door.

He started at the door and his eyes widened. Since when does she not want a party? He sighed and realized why. The past few birthdays were lacking in friends, in fact last time, no one showed up. Maruya was in a horrible shape, it felt as if her heart had been torn in two, she had no real friends, her father thought that Loki was the closest to one. He got up and walked out toward the mansion where Loki lived.

"So, maybe she just doesn't feel like a party, if her last few were such failures," Loki sat at his desk and then smiled. "But if it is a surprise party, I think I know what we can do."

Maruya's father smiled and nodded. "Good, you're the closest friend she has."

This was the chance that Loki was going to use, he walked into the kitchen and looked over at Yamino. "We're going to have a surprise birthday party for Maruya-chan, we need it perfect and don't let it slip to her. So try not to talk about it, keep that forked tongue of yours quiet. Fenrir, you keep an eye on him."

"I can keep a secret," Yamino blinked and looked over at Spica and Fenrir who just shook their heads.

"Sure, like the time we told you not to tell Daddy about that father's day present," Fenrir shook his head. "Or the time Hel came just for one day to say hello and borrow some books? Those were suppose to be surprises for him."

"I guess you're right, I can't usually keep my mouth shut," the man sighed and went about making tea. He looked down at his cook book and started to find the recipe for a chocolate cake. "This is going to take a while, but all worth it for…Siguna….I mean Maruya-chan."

Fenrir blinked at him and then jumped. "WHAT?"

"Well, I was told not to tell Loki-sama about Maruya-chan. Urd said it wasn't time yet."

"He already knows," Spica whispered and shook her head sadly. "Now she is going to be destroyed."

* * *

Loki wondered when Maruya-chan was getting out of class, his eyes wandered down the street and then saw Verandi standing by a parked car. "I want you to remove the spell you put on Maruya-chan, turn her back into Siguna."

"I can't, Loki-sama." She shook her head, the older Norn just frowned and looked over at Maruya who was looking out the window. "Odin and I made the spell, she'll live as a human and die as one, then repeat the cycle again. You can only watch her, but Loki-sama, there is away, but it is only for one day." She brought out a small necklace and placed it in his hand. "You and her will have a day."

A day, one day, Loki stared at the locket and opened it, there was a picture of his true self and her true self, he touch it and blinked. For one day, the two us will have each other.

Before he could thank her, Verandi was gone, leaving him in the street. "Loki!" he turned to see Narugami walking out. His eyes were grim, he sat down next to him and smiled. "Well, you have a something in your head wanting to come. Loki-sama, you know better than to plan a birthday party without Koh and me. Koh was really jealous."

"I have a question, Narukami. Did you know all along that Maruya-chan was Siguna?"

Narugami cleared his throat and then pulled him to the back of the school. "Yes, I knew, look, Loki-sama, you can't bring her back. If you try and make Maruya-chan remember, she'll hate you for it."

"I just want one day with Siguna, that's all."

"Nothing is one day with you, Loki-sama, you're the God of Chaos, do you think for one minute that if you have one day, you'll ask for another and then another? Siguna has a destiny to follow, your love for her will just have to wait."

"Wait? Until Ragnarok is over?" Loki looked angry, his eyes were on Maruya who was walking out finally. "Maruya-chan! Would you like me to walk you home?" He smiled at her and they walked away.

"I warned him," Narugami stood there and leaned against the wall and looked at Verandi. "Do you think that giving him the pendent was such a good idea?"

Verandi shrugged and just put her fingers together. "When Ragnarok is over, Loki will not truly die at Haidmill's hands. He and Siguna will be left, it was Odin's foolishness that brought Ragnarok," she sighed and looked sad. "If destiny is to end then those two pick up the pieces. Chaos becomes order."

"You and your prophecies, do you think that Loki and Siguna will care? Odin made the match simply because she kept Loki in check. Siguna's banishment from the Land of the Gods broke Freyr's heart and also Loki's at the same time. You said yourself when Loki performed the deed that it was bound to happen."

"I know, Hel though was in love with Baldur, Loki knew that and tried to convince Frigga to marry them," Verandi smiled and shook her head. "But nothing makes that girl smile more than Baldur who brings light to her world."

They parted, but to tell the truth, Loki was going to use the pendent to just see the person he loved more than the snow at Christmas. He walked into the shrine and hoped to get Maruya to follow him. "You know, I have a new mystery, one that I need your prospective on," he coaxed and saw her smile, they walked through to the house.

"I saw Kodou Shinchi on the news again, he was doing an interview about his latest case, it was a murder. Man, Loki's as brilliant as you are," she smiled. "I wish I could meet him."

"Maybe when you become a world famous detective too, Maruya-chan, he'll come see you too," Loki smiled at her, they walked up to the house and turned a corner that was when all the balloons came out and Maruya jumped out of her skin.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone she knew yelled.

She stared in shock and a smile of utter joy fell onto her face. "Wow!"


	2. A Day for Siguna

I tried to do research on Shoat, but couldn't find much, so I made up a new one. Please don't hate me for it.

Samkin

Siguna's Punishment

Part 2: One Day For Siguna

The pendent stayed in its box, the instructions said not to put it on until the sun rose at six and to remove it at midnight the next day. Maruya stared at the pendent and smiled, she did not open it, the instructions said to open it right as the sun rose through her window. She lay on her bed and wondered why Loki gave strange instructions to her, her eyes drifted from the box then to the other gifts.

She held in her hand something that Fenrir had gotten her, a chew toy of all things, she had a good laugh, but said she liked it. The girls that were Loki's friends, Sculd, Urd, and Verandi had gotten her a deck of Tarot cards, she had no idea how they worked. Urd offerred lessons, with a fee attached of course.

Yamino's gift was something he ordered on rush over the internet, some sort of book on 100 recipes for a busy mind, he thought it was suitable. Then of course there was Freyr's gift, the guy was a complete idiot at romance and gave her a locket with his picture in it, he was always a romantic.

Hadmiel was not there, but a strange looking recorder carved out of berch was wrapped up in brown paper was there instead with a card that had her name misspelled on it.

Her father had gotten her some Sherlock Holme's books and also Shinchi Kodou's autograph. How her father managed to do it was clearly a mystery, something about being friends with Shinchi's father came to mind. She smiled and looked at the pendent that was Loki's one gift.

* * *

The sun shown through, Maruya had one the gold locket and opened it, she stared in shock at the handsome features of an adult Loki and of a woman with long pinkish hair, within seconds, Maruya changed.

Siguna stared in the mirror, her eyes a sad brown color, she stared for a long time at it and then vanished into the world. She walked down the street, she wore Maruya's school uniform and made it to Loki's house. She stared up at it and saw Loki, not the child, but the adult standing at the door. Her heart just thundered as she ran up to him.

* * *

You have one day, Loki realized, he and her only had one day, he couldn't speak their past or future. He smiled at her and they walked into the backyard. "Hello, Siguna."

"Loki, do you have any idea how I longed to see you?" she sat there at the table looking down at her clothes. "I'm so scared of this place."

"I know you are, soon, we'll be home," he smiled at her and then saw her eyes widen.

"That's the problem, I don't want to go home. Seeing you here makes it feel better, I don't mind being Maruya, she and I are so alike."

"I have a question, why did Frigga set you up with me, Siguna?"

"Because she knew what was to come, she knew and so she wanted me to help you prepare. When the world is over, there will be a new world to make, where Chaos becomes Order, those were Verandi's words. She said some other things, but I couldn't understand. Something about Shoat's coming, but you know that she was banished for a reason."

Shoat? Loki had remembered it was his doing to have his own daughter banished, she was Siguna's daughter. He knew it had to be done, Shoat was way too dangerous to even free, but why would Ragnarok bring that person out of banishment. "You're afraid of her, why? She will do anything to please her father."

"A new end," he whispered and shook his head.

She smiled and looked straight ahead. "Let's go for a walk."

They walked through the street, though to tell the truth, it was difficult not to hold onto her before she walked into traffic. "You know that my cycle of life is for however long it will be until Ragnarok comes, right?"

"Yes," his voice was low. He gazed at her, his eyes down though knowing that if Reya saw him that he would have a jealous Goddess to deal with. He stared at Freyr who was smiling at him and then leaned back pulling Hadmiel away who was staring in shock.

"Has the end come already?" Handmiel growled.

"No, this was a promise that Verandi made to them." Freyr sat down and started to eat some chocolate. "Someday those two are going to face a far more difficult future."

* * *

"I almost went blind if it wasn't for you," Loki finally had time to speak. "Thank you."

"It was my duty, I was saddened that Argnboda was not allowed to help me, she couldn't bear that you were left in that cave alone. Tyr and I were the only two allowed to see you, he helped me," she sat down at a café and smiled. "You know that was what hurt the most, knowing that I couldn't do anything to make that bowl any bigger to stop that poison. No matter how much I tried to move that snake away, it just kept getting heavier to move."

It was clear from what she was saying that she really tried her hardest to love him. How can a Goddess so pure and loving love a Juton like me? He order some coffee and he finally decided to tell her. "I don't want you to get involved in Ragnarok, I know you were trying to protect me from fighting, I know you told Odin that if you freed me and go to Earth that we would never fight. You can't keep protecting me, Siguna, Ragnarok will happen and I will have to fight."

Tears filled Siguna's eyes and she nodded. "I know that now, no matter how I tried to keep you here, it keeps making it harder to do. They call you back every time and I cry harder when I know sooner or latter I will lose you forever. Then Angrboda and I will be alone, we will lose you and Shoat will appear, my cursed Daughter!"

He sighed and knew their day would nearly be gone, he took her hand and paid the bill and then ran. He did not care where they went, but he just wanted this day to be prefect like the ones in Asegard when they would be free. He walked into a park and sat down in the shade, he watched as Siguna looked at the flowers and smiled, these were from the memories that had of the days before the problems. She smiled holding some tulips and looked up at the sky. "Sometimes, Loki I wish we were back in the field of flowers, where time stood still."

"Yes, when things were back the way they were," he whispered, though he knew that would never happen again. Those fleeting moments when they could talk about anything and everything that was happy. "Siguna, we only have this day to be together, then you will have to go back to sleep."

"I know, and this day was everything I wanted, just to see you smiling again was what I wanted the most. Someday though, I hope it will be forever, when time is not dangerous to us."

The sun hit noon, Loki and Siguna made it to the house just as a rain storm came up. Walking into the living area of the mansion, Loki noticed that Yamino and Fenrir were waiting, the two looked at Siguna and smiled. "Hello, our second mother," they said in unison and she hugged them.

"My Fenrir, I know this world really did something mean," she whispered and told him that she was sorry. "I loved you as the big wolf, I hope that I get to see that again. Oh my, Midgard, you look so handsome in your human form."

Yamino blushed brightly and hugged her again, his eyes filling with tears.

"Argnboda?"

Spica walked into the room and the two exchanged hugs and smiled at one another. "It has been forever, Siguna, I am happy to see you again. But it is too soon."

"We only have a day," Loki told them slowly.

"Really?" Fenrir barked and jumped into Siguna's arms. "Let's go take Momma out for some fun! I know this new fun house I saw at an amusement park. Mommas let's go!"

Spica and Siguna laughed and nodded. "Loki, let's go," Siguna pulled him along and they ran down toward the amusement park, not caring if it was raining at all.

The park was closed, but that did not stop them from going to a movie, by then it was almost six, midnight, it will be only six hours, we still have time. Loki smiled, though he knew soon he would be back to being a child and Maruya would be back.

Things became almost a blurr, ice cream, cakes, movies again, then it was ten. Loki stopped Fenrir from planning the next the day and reminded him that soon that it was time to let go.

It was approaching midnight as the group made it home. Loki's eyes were tearing over, he hated not seeing Siguna, but to know that he wouldn't see her again for awhile hurt more. He watched her as she went into her room and shut the curtians after saying goodnight. He stood as a child again, his eyes filling with tears. "I just wanted to protect you from fighting, Loki. You are more precious to me than anything in the world," he remembered the last words she had spoken that night.

"I hope that you never have to fight Odin, Daddy, it would make Momma happy," Fenrir whispered and sighed looking at the ground. "Siguna-momma would be very happy too."

"Time will tell."


End file.
